


The Wrong Thing?

by Pastel_Colors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Hinata Hajime, Confused Hinata Hajime, Drunk Sex, Exes, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Swearing, Top Komaeda Nagito, Trans Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Colors/pseuds/Pastel_Colors
Summary: Hajime and Nagito are two exes that broke apart because of long distance.But when these star-crossed lover finally meet again, how will Hajime handle growing affection for his ex?Can they reconnect as lover or will they simply have to settle for friends?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	The Wrong Thing?

The first thing Hajime saw was sunlight shining in his eyes. Too bright... He sat up feeling a sharp pain from the movement and dull pain in his head to follow; he groaned. His senses started to return; he could feel the cold AC on his bare neck and back. Where was he? Oh, that’s right, he’s in Nagito’s room and they... It took a second for what happened to process; he wasn’t a virgin anymore. 

A part of Hajime felt guilty, another felt completely satisfied. They loved each other so, what’s the problem? Well, other than the fact that they’re exes and, no matter how unhappy he was in the relationship, Nagito had a girlfriend. That was something Hajime’s morals won’t let him forget. He fucked a taken man. There were so many layers to the story that both justified and vilified what Hajime did that maybe he needed to clearly remember how things got like this and answer the question that was eating at him. Did he do the wrong thing? 

Where did this all start? 

… 

Right... When he was 18, he had to move to America for college. Not only was the university well recognized but, the scholarships he had were so numerous that if he attended and was smart, he could get money from the school rather than spend money. It was the best choice but, it meant leaving behind the boyfriend he had since he was 15. It was hard but, he couldn’t live his life based off others. Plus, they could still call, text or FaceTime, right? It should be fine. It should have been fine...but, it wasn’t. 

They both got lonely and Hajime found out that it would cost extra to call internationally. That would completely invalidate the whole reason Hajime was leaving, to earn money rather than spend it. So, calls became less often and texts were just...not enough. On top of that, with Hajime working and going to university for accounting and Nagito managing a business and trying to get his degree along with the time difference, even texting became more sparce. 

Eventually, they just agreed to separate. It was too painful to keep up such a distance relationship while not even being able to see or hear each other. Hajime tried to move on but, he missed that support; he didn’t have the time to talk to others, much less go on dates, so he appreciated that someone he knew and loved was just a text away. After their breakup, Hajime just became a hermit that focused on getting the best grades he could, even at the cost of his mental health. But, one day, all that work paid off. 

He was one of the few chosen to spend the rest of his university years in an overseas program, and; whether the school heard he was from Japan or he was just lucky, he was chosen to be sent to Japan! He quickly accepted and packed his things for Japan. He was finally going home. Hajime remember feeling so happy that day. 

The plane ride was just as annoying and as long as it was the first time but, he didn’t care. He was going home! He finally made it there after about half a day. At age 22, he finally came back to Japan with a Bachelor’s Degree in Accounting and working for his masters; as he was grabbing his luggage, he realized a big flaw in his plan, he didn’t have a car and was too paranoid of everything to ask for a ride from a taxi or bus. Instead, he wanted to call up someone familiar. He tried his old friend Kazuichi Souda but, apparently, he had a family now and couldn’t spare anytime, which is fair. Maybe he could call his brother Izuru... then he remembered that Izuru moved to England for a job opportunity. He was _NOT_ calling his mother, they disowned each other a long time ago. Then that left.... Nagito Komaeda. 

They did end on a good note, plus it was just a ride, Hajime thought before calling up his ex. Surprisingly, Nagito answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Uh hey Nagito, how are you?” 

“I’m good and you?” 

From there, Hajime explained his situation. He clearly remembered Nagito sounding almost excited to hear that he was back; it was a slight comfort. Hajime didn’t remember much of the conversation, it was a while ago after all but, he did remember Nagito agreeing to pick him up and drive him to what was supposed to be his new dorm. If only Hajime knew at the time that he wouldn’t even set foot on the property. 

Nagito came and after a brief hug, they packed all of Hajime’s luggage into the car and set off to the apartment complex. They talked all the way there, catching up after so many years apart; it was so casual and so normal, almost like Hajime never left. He ended up explaining the whole program and some of the issues with it to Nagito; like having to find a job and the place he was renting, while being cheap, was not in the best neighborhood and the school being online now so, he’ll have to manage his own work/school schedule rather than being told when to come in. Nagito was simply quietly, listening throughout Hajime’s mini rant. That was something Hajime loved about Nagito, he was willing to listen and give advice. The advice Nagito gave Hajime this time, however, may have not been the easiest advice for Hajime to do. 

“How about you just stay with me then? You know I wouldn’t charge you.” 

Nagito’s quite rich. His father was the Owner and CEO of a very popular business that Nagito ran because of his father’s death. That put his total amount of yen in the billions. In other words, he lived a very lavish lifestyle. It would have been smart to just agree to such lenient terms but, Hajime had way too much integrity for that. It would feel like Hajime was mooching off Nagito’s kindness and that just didn’t sit right with him. 

“No thank you. I really appreciate it Nagito, but I’d rather work for my keep like you do. It feels too dishonorable to be so dependent and get such a good home for free.” 

“...I thought you would say that. You really haven’t changed.” Nagito smiled as he said that so at least he wasn’t offended. “How about this instead? You said that you have a Bachelor’s in Accounting, right?” 

Hajime nodded before remembering that Nagito was driving and probably didn’t see him nod. 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, our current Accountant is having a lot of trouble keeping up with the productivity of the company so she might need some assistance. A job like that would earn you about...600,000 yen (6,000 USD) a month. So, if you insist on rent, you can pay 90,000 yen (900 USD) a month. Does that sound fair?” 

“Isn’t that just your own money going to...” At that point, Hajime was just sounding ungrateful, “Forget it. That’s sounds fair...enough.” 

Nagito giggled knowing damn well that he won that argument and Hajime pouted. 

...And that’s what started it. Months of them living together went by. They were both still busy but, when they finished their work, they hung out. Hajime knew from early on that he would start falling in love again; he never got over Nagito so, he knew it was inevitable. He was right, he was getting attached again, and while they never officially got back together; they fell back into a more lovey-dovey routine. They did things that people considered to be for couples: like holding hands or cuddling or even flirting. Nothing too forward but, they both knew this wasn’t what ‘Just Friends’ did. And that would have been fine if Nagito didn’t get a girlfriend. 

Now, in Nagito’s defense, this wasn’t his or the girl’s choice. His company didn’t like the fact that Nagito was single. In such a conservative part of Japan, it was seen as odd and could lower Nagito’s reputation. One of the higher-ups decided to set him up with their daughter; a young girl near Nagito’s age named Mikan Tsumiki. The problem? Nagito was gay, well, homoromantic at least. Apparently, Mikan wasn’t that into it either; she had someone else in mind. When they tried to explain that to the others, they insisted that the two try to work it out even if solely for appearances. It infuriated Nagito but, he needed his employees on his side so, he accepted it. 

Hajime really didn’t like that. Not just because of jealously, which he admitted he had a little of, but because his integrity was eating at him now. He was flirting with a taken man. He even considered shutting Nagito down but, he just couldn’t; he missed those times. He tried to justify it with different excuses. “Nagito and Mikan didn’t even like each other, it’s just for appearances.” Or he tried to deny his feelings. “We aren’t a thing. It was just a little flirting. We’re just friends.” But that did little to help. He just let his heart ache with all these different emotions. Just teetering between being with Nagito and keeping his distance. Well, until yesterday... 

Yesterday was a Friday, the last day of both work and school for the pair. Of course, there were the extra weekend assignments but, for the most part, the work was done. Friday, after work/school, they would binge watch shows and drink. It was kind of shameful to admit that they were both a little _too_ dependent on their Alcohol Fridays. They weren’t hooked but, it was a tradition that they never missed to help relieve the stresses of the week. It was only a matter of time before they became full-on alcoholics but, they didn’t really care; as long as it was only on Friday, they didn’t mind. 

At the point where this situation started, they were already buzzed. The topic of the time was a bit more... R18 and Hajime, in his infinite wisdom, asked: 

“Hey Nagito, are you still a virgin?” 

When they were still together, they made an agreement to not have sex until they were older. They heard too many stories about people regretting having sex too early and didn’t want that to happen to them so, they chose to abstain. Then Hajime left and they broke up. As mentioned before, Hajime was too busy and self-conscious to go out for dates and he found hook-ups with strangers both, too risky and too casual for what he’d be giving up. So, he was still a virgin but, he didn’t know what Nagito did while they were separated. 

“Yeah. Never really found someone else and, trust me, I tried. No one could really replace you.” Nagito admitted. 

Hajime didn’t know if he should feel offended at Nagito’s attempt to replace him or flattered that he couldn’t. Instead, he took another swig at the Chardonnay bottle they were drinking. The more drunk they got, the most inappropriate the conversation got. From the people they thought were fuckable to possible kinks and fetishes they could have to flirting. They were getting way too drunk and the conversation was taking a turn that Hajime didn’t know if he liked. 

Then Nagito just stopped talking. He just sat on the couch and stared at the cup of Chardonnay in his hands. Hajime, being pretty plastered at that point, didn’t really know what to do; he softly shook Nagito’s shoulder and in a pretty slurred voice asked, 

“Whassup with you?” 

Nagito then looked at Hajime and stared. It was kind of creepy. Hajime, very awkwardly, tried to hand the bottle to Nagito to get some reaction out of him and a reaction he got, though not an expected one. Nagito dropped his cup and knocked the bottle out of Hajime’s hand then shoved him onto the arm rest. Hajime’s heart started racing and he gripped Nagito’s wrists, he didn’t know what was going on; he starting having a panic attack. Nagito must have noticed since he cupped Hajime’s cheek and tried to calm him down. 

“Hey, hey. I’m not gunna hurt you.” Nagito said in a voice that shouldn’t have sounded so coherent from how clearly drunk he was. He lowered his head, “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just...” He stayed silent for a few seconds, allowing Hajime’s heart to calm, “I just... can’t hide it anymore. Hajime...” He looked up at Hajime, his expression was a mixture of lust and desperation. 

“I love you. I never stopped loving you and I never wanted to end things, I just... didn’t want you to be tied down with someone that couldn’t provide the comfort anyone would need in a relationship. And yet, somehow...” His grip on Hajime’s shoulders loosened then he just leaned on the sides of the arm rest instead, “...you came back to me. All that time, I didn’t make a move because I was paranoid, as I always am. I was paranoid that you moved on and it would ruin the last bit of friendship we had. But now? I don’t really care; I just want to know. Have you moved on or do you still have feelings for me too?” 

Hajime didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like he was second guessing, no; it was more like the words just weren’t coming out. He blamed the Chardonnay that was now spilt all over the rug. He opened his mouth, trying to force the words out but, he didn’t make a sound and just ended closing his mouth back up. The hell...? Now that he could finally say what he felt, he was getting cold feet? What could he do? ...Maybe. Maybe he could... 

He let go of Nagito’s wrists to wrap his arms around the albino’s neck; he then pulled the boy down into a kiss. It was the only way he could think of getting the message across. It only took a second or two for Nagito to kiss back. Hajime opened his mouth to invite Nagito’s tongue in. The air grew heavier and warmer as their kiss deepened. Looking back at it, since they were drunk, the kiss was messy but passionate. Hajime must have been really touch-starved since he even started crying during the make out. They hadn’t done something like that in years. 

Nagito was the one to end the kiss causing a soft whine from Hajime, already missing the warmth. The last clear thing Hajime remembered of the make out was feeling Nagito loosen and remove Hajime’s tie and unbuttoning two or three of his top buttons of Hajime’s buttoned shirt; he then peppered his neck with kisses down to the top of Hajime’s binder. The rest was too fuzzy to clearly visualize, so, it skipped to being pushed onto the bed. At that point, Hajime knew that things were only going to get hotter from there. They weren’t blackout drunk but, they certainly were ‘rationality be damned’ drunk so no amount of morals or ethics or consideration were going to stop them at that point. 

He could feel the stinging of the bite marks that he got somewhere in his fuzzy memories, he could feel the frigid cold of the AC get colder as articles of clothing were removed. He remembered a second kiss that, while not as passionate, lasted longer; long enough for Hajime to slightly pull at Nagito’s hair when he was running out of air. 

Nagito let go and giggled, “You still don’t remember to breathe through your nose while kissing? Somethings never change.” He could feel the pressure around his hips where Nagito was grabbing and remembered grasping at the albino’s hair and bare back with fingers of desperation and nervousness. 

“Ready?” He remembered Nagito saying in a voice dripping with lust. Hajime’s heart raced again but, he nodded. 

Then things went white. 

He couldn’t visualize it. There were barely any words for it other than ‘pleasure’ and so much it. Maybe too much of it for his first time. He wasn’t ready for that. He didn’t know what to do or how to respond. He should have said something about that but, he was too entranced. Instead, he begged for more, which only made him more confused when Nagito obliged. It was only when Hajime was close to climaxing did his anxiety mixed with his ongoing confusion kick in. Yeah, he was definitely not ready. 

“I... I...” He couldn’t make out any complete words. Luckily for him, Nagito caught on and started comforting him with soft kisses and encouraging words that Hajime couldn’t remember. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re doing well,” Is what Hajime remembered him saying. 

“I-I don’t...don’t know....” He couldn’t finish his sentence; he couldn’t say a thing. 

“You’re okay, you can do this,” Nagito said giving Hajime another kiss on the bridge of his nose, “Remember, I’m right here and you know I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you so just... don’t think about it too much. Don’t think,” 

Don’t think? Could he do that? It was worth a shot. He let his mind go blank and get consumed by the pleasure. 

He started to drool as he felt like he was losing control of his body. He clawed at Nagito’s back and grasped his hair tightly for support; Nagito flinched but didn’t move away. His body started to shake a little and tiny moans and gasps left his lips. 

“...I-I _ah-_ I th ink I’m cl-close _-fuck_ I... I” 

Then he saw stars. A loud moan escaped his lips as he came. 

He soon felt his body go numb and his mind go dark. Something about his fading consciousness felt different, a little unnatural; it didn’t feel like he was going to sleep, it felt like his body and mind were giving up. It was scary at first but, he remembered what Nagito said and he felt safer. He accepted the darkness and fell into a deep sleep that led to the present day. 

Now he was here; sore, naked and confused to all hell. Did he do the wrong thing? Mikan didn’t love Nagito and had someone else in mind, but what they did was still behind her back and powered mostly from pure lust. It left him more conflicted than before; the hangover wasn’t helping either. He sat there in silence until he heard the door quietly creak open. He turned to see Nagito at the doorway; he was holding a folded pile of clothes. 

“You’re awake. You slept in Hajime.” 

Hajime groaned, “What time is it?” 

“Around 9:30.” 

“Wait 9:30?? I don’t usually sleep in that long even with a hangover! Ow.” He flinched; his own yelling made his hangover worse. Nagito flinched too. 

“Well, it wasn’t just a hangover this time...” Nagito sat on the bed; he looked kind of nervous, “Umm Hajime, do you remember what happened last night? What we... did I mean.” 

Hajime put on the most deadpan expression he could and said, “Well, it’s kinda hard to forget being fucked now isn’t it?” 

Nagito laughed, “I guess so. I just wanted to know if you remembered.” He said that but, he had that expression. No, there’s something else. 

“I know that expression better than anyone else, Nagito. What’s on your mind?” 

“...You didn’t answer my question last night. You kissed me and deflected from answering like you usually do. And it worked at the time like it usually does but, now, I want a definitive answer. I don’t know why I need this. I mean, we just had sex, that should be enough of an answer but... it’s not... Call me obsessive but, I really just need you to say it. Do you love me?” 

Y’know, Hajime should be mad Nagito would even ask that, he should be upset that after all of that Nagito still had doubts but, he’s not. That’s just paranoid Nagito for you. Hajime learned a long time ago that saying something is almost as important as doing something, it’s like a verbal contract. Fitting for a CEO’s son. He smiled softly and cupped Nagito’s face. 

“Alright. I love you, Nagito Komaeda. I always did. Like you, I never really got over you and I only kept a distance because you seem to have your own life. Now the only thing I’m really concerned about is the fact that I help you cheat on your girlfriend. I know you and her are just for show but, my morals keep eating at me at the thought of her not knowing on the off chance that she’s staying monogamous.” 

Nagito smiled back, “Well then, let me ease your mind about that. She and I have agreed to have an... open relationship.” He said with a wink, “She is fully aware of you and I am aware of the person she’s seeing.” 

“That’s good.” 

A weight Hajime had for the longest time was finally lifted at those words. He finally had an answer, he didn’t do the wrong thing. But now that those really intense questions were out of the way, Hajime could ask a question he had since the moment he woke up. 

“Also, where did you put my binder?” He asked with playful annoyance. 

“Y’know people say you shouldn’t be wearing that all day, every day.” He deflected, “It could cause breathing issues and skin irritation.” 

“Nagito." 

“Alright! It’s in the pile of clothes I brought but, please give your binder a break. I’ve been doing research and it can cause some serious issues.” Nagito replied, worried as always. 

Hajime pouted, “You try being cursed with both gender dysphoria and double C breasts.” 

Nagito gently grasped both of Hajime’s arms, he looked legitimately concerned, “You know I don’t see you that way, right?” 

Hajime sighed, “I know. It’s just... hard.” 

“I know this is more of a ‘How you see yourself’ problem than it is a ‘How others see you’ but, if it eases your pain at all, I didn’t leave when you said you were trans, I didn’t run when I first saw your binder, I didn’t care when we had sex. And I’m really only into guys so, that’s should tell you how I see you. You don’t have to be anxious around me. I’ll tell you a million and one times what I thi- no, what I _know_ you are if it makes you feel better.” 

“You don’t need to,” Hajime gave Nagito a hug, “I’m just glad you’ve always been so supportive. That’s another quality I missed when he separated.” He gave the binder some thought, “Fine, I won’t wear it today, but I still need to put on some clothes so, shoo.” Hajime exaggeratedly shooed Nagito away which caused him to laugh. Nagito got up and headed for the door. 

“I’m gunna make some tea. I still got a bad headache. You want me to make you some?” 

“Green tea please.” Hajime responded; he still had a headache too. 

“Got it.” Nagito said before leaving the room. 

Hajime smiled. There’s still a lot of uncertainty on where to go from here, a lot of questions and some doubt but, he knew that things will get better. He did the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing has definitely improved since my first story.  
> Also this made me kind soft.


End file.
